


Farewell for a While

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Loss, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Philindaisy feels, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Daisy revisits her loss of Coulson, her loss of May, and the events that lead them both back to her in the end.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Farewell for a While

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @agentofmarvel084 for being an amazing beta!! You are seriously the best! <3 You guys can find her on AO3 and tumblr! (Seriously, check out her fics. I promise you won't regret it!)
> 
> \------
> 
> Raise your hand if you think poor Daisy has been through hell lately?

Daisy had lost them both. 

May and Coulson.

The foundation of her life in S.H.I.E.L.D. - the people who had given her life a purpose. The two people she loved most. They were gone.

* * *

Coulson was first- choosing his death instead of prolonging his life with unnatural means. _Again._

That was hard enough to endure, but then May had come back from Tahiti alone and they had buried him together.

 _That_ had been nearly impossible. Daisy had clung to May for dear life afterwards as they both cried for hours, finally letting go after the hell of the past year.

Even then, she could feel May pulling away from her, rebuilding the walls that had slowly come down over the past few years, and she couldn’t stop it.

Not only had she lost Coulson, but she was losing May, too.

Daisy hadn’t felt this alone in years.

* * *

Daisy had stormed into the med bay after May had gotten hurt on a mission.

May had downplayed her injuries over the comms, acting like it was nothing more than a scrape, but Daisy could see how severe the injuries were. Daisy should’ve felt sympathy or compassion for May, but instead she felt only fury.

“May, you don’t get to choose who cares about you!” She spat. “You told me that, so stop pushing. Me. Away.”

Melinda stared at her, wide-eyed with surprise, as she turned around sharply and stormed out of the room.

* * *

The thought of leaving earth again and traveling aimlessly through space to find Fitz was daunting. 

May was there as they prepared to leave, stone-faced while she watched them load the final supplies on the Zephyr. Daisy forced a hug onto May, who, to her surprise, embraced her back even tighter.

“Be careful, Dais,” May had whispered so softly that Daisy wasn’t even sure she had heard it.

* * *

She was a different person in space. At home, she was Daisy Johnson, but in deep space, she was _Quake_ \- ruthless and unyielding in her search for answers. She had to be - the team needed to be feared throughout the galaxy, and with Quake on their ship, that reputation spread quickly.

Only alone in her bunk on Z1, did she truly feel like herself. Photos of the Bus crew, Trip, Bobbi and Hunter, Mack and Yoyo, and even one photo of them all together at the Playground covered almost every inch of the wall above her bunk, grounding her to who she once was, who May and Coulson had helped her become, and who she hoped to be again.

On the days she missed them most, she pulled out a photo she kept hidden safely in the small storage bin beneath her bed. Daisy was in the middle, one arm wrapped around Coulson’s shoulders, the other around May’s, and each of them had an arm around her. All three of them were smiling. Even May.

She couldn’t even remember exactly when this was taken, but she remembered May poking the ticklish spot beneath her ribs when Daisy had wrapped her in a bear hug immediately after the photo.

God, she missed them so much. The pain ran so deep, it was a physical ache in her gut.

* * *

There was no way around it - they were going to die.

She grabbed May’s hand. If this was it, she didn’t want to feel alone, and to her surprise, May entwined her fingers with Daisy’s.

That small act gave her the courage she needed. She had to be the fearless Quake once again. She launched herself toward the atom bomb and attempted to cushion it from the impact.

* * *

“You don’t have to face him alone.”

Actually, she did. “The fact that you think this might still be Coulson is exactly why it has to be me.” May couldn’t do it, but she could.

But when the time came, she faltered, hesitated just a moment too long, and then he said it.

“Kill me, _Skye_!” and then she realized May was right.

Into Sarge’s arms she went, the hug feeling somehow both familiar and foreign, but at least she was sure that Coulson was really there, just beneath the surface.

* * *

“May’s down,” Fitz said.

No, she must’ve misheard. “What?”

The radio crackled back to life, and she heard Simmons. “Sarge. He- he stabbed May. She’s gone Daisy.”

No. Why were they saying that? “That’s not possible. That...”

“We saw it with our own eyes,” Fitz finished sadly before the radio went to static.

No. They were wrong. Melinda May couldn’t be dead.

* * *

Daisy turned to face the alien who had killed May. She thought of all May had taught her, summoning the courage to be Quake one more time before she allowed herself to fall apart, to mourn losing not one, but both of her parents today.

Was this guy really monologuing about how much they would suffer?

“Can’t wait,” she responded with a touch of sarcasm that would’ve made May proud.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her. As she turned on her heel, she saw Izel, a sword protruding from her chest.

The alien screamed and she couldn’t help but smile as she saw May’s face appear suddenly over Izel's shoulder.

* * *

She couldn’t cry yet; she would be strong for May until the end.

Daisy fought back tears as May went limp, her hand falling from Daisy’s.

Breathing deeply, Daisy willed herself to be strong for a little while longer. _Not yet. Not here._ This temple had already taken too much from her. She wasn’t going to break down here.

Suddenly, bright lights flooded the temple, snapping her back to attention.

Simmons was striding down the stairs toward them.

* * *

It was Coulson. That’s what Jemma was hinting at. It had to be.

“So? What do you think?” Jemma asked her and Mack.

Mack started speaking, but she couldn’t hear him over the thoughts racing through her mind.

Daisy slammed her palm down hard on the activation switch. 

She may have lost them both. 

May and Coulson.

But they were coming back. Daisy knew she wouldn’t be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tomorrow we get our MaYo episode!


End file.
